


Twisted

by dancing_badly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smut, with knives.  (warning for blood + knife play)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for rivertempest at livejournal's hp_halloween double-drabble exchange.

Lucius felt the blade push against his jugular, just barely cutting the skin, allowing a few drops of his blood to roll down his throat. He expected the blade to be cold, to send shivers along his flesh; instead it was hot, as if it had been bathed in flames. The heat ran from below his ear all the way along his throat, burning a path all the way down his spine, pooling in his stomach.

He shuddered at the sensation, a reaction not gone unnoticed by the man pressed up behind him, holding the knife. The man laughed, the vibrations going right to Lucius’s arousal, causing him to groan aloud.

“Severus”

The man bent the blonde over the armrest of the chaise, Lucius pushing his robes up and widening his stance. The blade stilled against his throat as Severus concentrated on entering him.

Lucius felt the blade go deeper into his flesh as Severus’s cock pushed deeper into his body. His collar felt damp, his head light from the slow loss of blood.

“you have a twisted sense of pleasure” he snarled, pushing himself further back onto Severus, encouraging him to go faster.

Severus laughed once more, a silent chuckle “perhaps”.


End file.
